


Vile

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bitterness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: You are an embarrassment in human skin, nothing more than the scum of the earth.





	Vile

**Author's Note:**

> Something about a so-called former fair-weather 'friend' of mine....

You are nothing. You are the vile scum of the earth. You are a failure, a disgrace, an embarrassment, hiding in the skin of a human. You stab the ones you 'care' about in the back, and the only time you even pretend to care about them is when you need to ask for a favor you'll never return. You are truly reprehensible. You lie through your teeth often enough that you make the God of Lies look as truthful as Abraham Lincoln. You create drama, and you thrive off it.

You lie, cheat, and steal, then act confused when people call you on it. You couldn't keep a promise if your life depended on it. In this case, it very well might. After all, when you were kicked out, if you'd remained on good terms with me, I would've let you crash on my couch for as long as you needed to. You can beg my best friend, who merely tolerates you, for help for days on end, to get you out of your own self-created drama, but yet to simply ask how I am appears to be costing you your own limbs.

You are truly vile, the scum of the earth, and I should like to hope that karma is going to catch up with you sooner rather than later.


End file.
